1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weapon systems, and more particularly, to a gatling gun utilizing electro-thermal rounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Gatling guns may be used to propel a stream of projectiles at a designated target. The aerodynamic properties and muzzle velocities of the stream of projectiles fired from the gatling gun are typically the same. The projectiles arrive at a given target with the same linear spacing and in the order in which they are fired. Target damage occurs as the individual projectiles impact the target.
It is known that target damage increases if projectiles hit a target simultaneously as compared to the same number of projectiles impacting individually. Target damage also increases as the speed of the projectiles at impact increases.
Electro-thermal gun technology involves using electrical energy to create a plasma which acts on a working fluid to generate a light gas behind a projectile. The light gas has the advantage, over conventional powder propellants, of having a lower molecular weight and a higher speed of sound capability similar to the effects produced in light gas guns.
Muzzle velocity of the electro-thermal guns can be varied through control of the electrical energy input of the gun. The plasma created varies as the electrical input varies. Thus at any point during the projectile's travel down the barrel, the pressure behind the projectile can be maximized (equal to the yield strength of the barrel). By contrast, conventional propellant guns build up a high initial pressure that decays as the projectile moves down the barrel.
Using electro-thermal technology, muzzle velocity can be varied to achieve simultaneous impact from successively fired projectiles as described in my application Ser. No. 07/695,846, entitled "Projectile Wall Barrage System", filed May 6, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,161, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Projectile weight can also be increased while maintaining the same muzzle velocity as conventional propellant guns. Alternatively, muzzle velocity can be increased while maintaining the same projectile weight.
Several problems are encountered when applying the electro-thermal gun technology to multi-barrel gatling guns. The barrels of the gatling gun rotate and only one barrel can be fired at a time. Gatling guns typically use 20-30 mm projectiles or larger and encounter gun recoil.
As described above, the electrical input must be applied to the plasma throughout the projectile travel down the barrel. It is also desirable to have a single voltage source associated with one multi-barrel gatling gun.